Flower Language
by Akulaledi
Summary: Miyuki buys flowers for Eijun. Misawa.


Miyuki smiled down into the massive bouquet in his arms. It was made up of an assortment of only yellow flowers, the intended recipient's favorite color. He didn't ever buy flowers but today was a special day and he was feeling awfully generous. And to be honest, they looked pretty as well, even if they put a sizable dent in his wallet.

But his boyfriend was worth every petal. He hadn't seen him in a few weeks due to his new training schedule in the pros and he was severely missing him. He sighed as he approached his destination. 'It's not like it was going to be like this forever.' He thought. Making his way up to the second floor, he walked over to 18A and knocked on the door.

Miyuki heard footsteps approaching and adjusted the bouquet to be in front of his face. The door opened and he pushed the flowers forward.

"Happy Birthday Eijun!" He said a little too quickly without seeing who had opened the door. The person in front of him sniffed and then let out a trademark laugh.

"Aww Miyuki, you shouldn't have but you're two days early man."

"Mochi?" Miyuki blinked and lowered the flowers. "Why are you here?"

"It's my friend's birthday and we were gonna go out soon." Kuramochi crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "But seeing as you're here now, plans might get canceled."

"I see, sorry to cancel your plans." Miyuki smirked. "Can you let me in, I'm actually here to see the one who lives here."

"Yeah, sure." Kuramochi said and moved to the side. He then eyed the flowers that were in front of him. "Did you pick those out yourself?"

"Sort of. I asked the lady at the flower shop to give me anything that had yellow on it."

"Oh?" Kuramochi stated then smiled in amusement. "This is going to be good." He said as he turned back to the apartment. Miyuki gave Kuramochi's back a quizzical look. Just what did he mean by that?

He was going to open his mouth to ask but Eijun came out from his room down the hallway.

"Mochi-senpai who was at the...KAZUYA?!" Eijun gasped. His eyes widened and his whole face lightened up. He raced towards him and enveloped the older into a hug.

"Hey there." Miyuki said and wrapped his free arm around Eijun's waist. The younger dug his face into Miyuki's neck and squeezed him.

"You should of told me you were coming!" Eijun said when he pulled back from his hug.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't of been a surprise." Miyuki smirked down at him and then leaned in to press a small kiss to Eijun's lips. Eijun responded by pushing in with eager enthusiasm. After a moment, they pulled away.

"I brought you something." Miyuki said and pulled back from Eijun to present him the flowers. "Happy Birthday."

Eijun took a moment to look at the flowers and stared at them for a good minute. Then he frowned. Then his eyes started to water.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Eijun asked seriously.

Miyuki blinked and opened his mouth, then closed it a few times before he finally choked out. "What?"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Eijun repeated.

Miyuki blinked again then frowned. "What the hell gave you that idea?"

"The flowers!"

"Why would me giving you flowers mean I'm breaking up with you?!" Miyuki asked utterly confused.

"Yellow tulips, yellow carnations, yellow roses! They all have negative meanings except the sunflower in the middle!" Eijun cried.

"Negative meanings?" Miyuki repeated and heard a snort from the couch. He looked over to Kuramochi who was obviously waiting for this moment to happen.

"In flower language, Miyuki. It's been his thing these past few weeks." Kuramochi informed him. "I'm surprised he hasn't talked your ear off about it. I know every meaning to every flower now."

"I've been busy. We haven't had many phone calls lately." Miyuki said with a frown then looked back to Eijun. "Eijun, I'm not breaking up with you at all. I just asked for yellow flowers since yellow is your favorite color."

"Oh." Eijun sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "In that case, they are still beautiful even though they have negative meanings. Thank you." He reached out to take them. Miyuki sighed and handed them over. His free hand coming up to push up his glasses and rub the bridge of his nose.

"What do they mean?" Miyuki asked and dropped his hand. Eijun looked up to him, then down at the bouquet.

"Well yellow flowers are generally associated with happiness, friendship, joy and such. But there a few that have some negative meanings. For instance the tulips mean a hopeless love and the carnations can mean rejection, disdain or disappointment. Yellow roses mean a lot of things. Usually they mean friendship but they can also mean jealousy, infidelity, apology, a broken heart, intense emotion, undying love or an extreme betrayal." Eijun explained.

"I...see." Miyuki sighed. Just his luck that his boyfriend would be into flower language the day he decides to buy flowers.

"But the sunflower means adoration, loyalty and longevity." Eijun gave the flower a soft look.

"I guess that's better than the other flowers, I guess." Miyuki sighed again.

"It's my favorite flower." Eijun admitted and turned to the kitchen to find something to place the bouquet in. Miyuki followed him and waited till he pulled out a vase from beneath the sink, to wrap his arms around his waist as he filled the vase with water.

"Then I'll only get you sunflowers from now on." He murmured and dropped a kiss to the nape of Eijun's neck. "They remind me of you anyways."

"Really? How?"

"Strong, sunny and edible." He nipped Eijun to emphasize his point. The younger squeaked and laughed.

"Pervert." Eijun said affectionately.

Miyuki squeezed his waist and chuckled.

"Can you two wait to be gross till after we eat? I'm hungry." Kuramochi groaned from the living room.

"I don't know if I can wait that long Mochi. It has been a few weeks since I've seen my lover _and_ it is his birthday. I did have more planned than just giving him flowers." Miyuki squeezed Eijun again and nuzzled his nose into his neck.

"Oh my God, you'll be fine for an hour then you can have him all night. We're going to his favorite restaurant and I'm treating him." Kuramochi groaned again.

Both Eijun and Miyuki perked up at the comment.

"You didn't say you were treating, let's go eat then!" Miyuki said cheerfully.

"OI, I didn't say I was treating you! Surprise guests don't get treated!" Kuramochi growled.

"That's just plain mean, I should give you a yellow carnation and yellow rose to symbolize my disappointment and EXTREAM betrayal."

"Har dee har har. Get over it, let's go." Kuramochi said as he got off the couch to go put his shoes on. Eijun finished placing the flowers into the vase and moved to get out of Miyuki's arms to place them on the counter. He turned back to Miyuki and kissed him softly.

"Thank you again for the flowers."

"Even though they have negative meanings?" Miyuki asked, smirking at him.

"Yes, even though they have negative meanings. It's not like you gave them to me with ill intent." Eijun's cheeks went red. "I apologize for over reacting, I've just been enthralled with flower language lately and...yeah."

"Don't worry about it, tell me all about your latest obsession over dinner." Miyuki said sincerely. "I'm sure Kuramochi would love to hear more about flower language." His voice went louder and he heard the exasperated groan from the male at the front door. The two in the kitchen shared a smile before heading out with Kuramochi, who was grumbling about sending Miyuki a bunch of orange lilies.

Xx_xX

So this was a thing that popped into my head and wrote at 4AM. Lolz...

Anyways...HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAWAMURA EIJUN! May this next year be even greater!


End file.
